Hurt and Betrayal
by my.name.is.JoJo
Summary: Aria and Ezra have a fight and Aria goes to the last person anyone thought she would go too...Noel. She get's pregnant and now has to choose again who she wants. Noel...or Ezra. Read and find out!


Summary: Aria and Ezra have a fight and Aria runs to the last person anyone thought she would run too, Noel. She ends up pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Ezra. Will Aria choose Noel, or Ezra? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty little liars…just the plot.

…..

Aria ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind her making some of the pictures on the walls shake. Aria had tears in her eyes as she walked fast down the stairs and out to her car, she can still remember what he said that hurt most. "Maybe I should have gone back to Jackie!" That was the last straw for her. She left angry. She turned her car on drive and started to drive away from his apartment. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from that apartment.

Her phone buzzed with a text. She ignored it and kept driving she didn't want to speak to anyone right now. She just wanted to drive and clear her head. She turned on the radio and the song _One more night by Maroon 5 _was on. Everyone in Rosewood liked the song, well almost everyone. She smiled and drove through a traffic light she turned left. She didn't realize where she turned to but, she drove up the drive way and parked. Her breath caught when she realized she was at Noel Kahn's. Her ex-boyfriend, she seen him getting out of his car and she ducked. Her car didn't go un-noticed though.

Noel walked up to her car and tapped on the window. "Aria!" He yelled at her through the closed window. He seen her looked at him and he had seen, how her eyeliner and mascara was running so he assumed she must have been crying. "Open the door!" Noel said more softly this time. She unlocked her passenger door and watched as he got in. "What happened?" Noel asked looking at her.

"He said, maybe he should have went back to Jackie. Maybe it's true and I should have chose you instead of him. All this shit wouldn't have happened if I did," Aria blurted to him. She didn't know why she said it. But she did.

"Why did you choose him?" Noel asked her. Watching her silently, hoping for her to look at him, so he could see those beautiful hazel orbs.

"I don't know," Aria replied looking out the window looking at the trees. She seen someone run through the woods, she jumped thinking it was –A.

"So, are you two still together now?" Noel asked her.

"I don't want to be with him anymore. Everything is just too complicated with him now, he's becoming distant now and I don't know how much longer I can stay by his side when his mind is somewhere else," Aria said to him.

"Want to come in? No one's home," Noel asked her. Not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Sure," Aria replied giving him a weak smile.

Noel got out and walked to her side and opened the door for her. "What a gentlemen," Aria commented and followed him into the house. She noted how everything in the house looked expensive.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Noel asked.

"Sure," Aria replied.

Noel walked into the kitchen and got her an orange juice.

"So, why'd you come here?" Noel asked her.

"I don't know, I started driving and I ended up here," Aria said to him.

"Sounds like the time where I was driving around town looking for someone to talk too, and ended up at yours," Noel said chuckling at the memory.

"So, what have you been up too today?" Aria asked Noel.

"Looking for someone to talk too," Noel replied.

Aria rolled her eyes then walked over to him.

He looked into her eyes, getting caught up in the moment he kissed her and to his surprise she kissed back. The kiss deepened. Noel's hand was tangled in her hair. He pulled back and took her had. He led her to his bedroom which was on the top floor.

"What are we doing?" Aria asked seriousness in her voice.

"I don't know, let's just let our actions show us," Noel said. Aria smirked and then kissed him again. She smiled when he pulled her close and deepened the kiss, but this time Noel and she slowly sat down on his bed.

…

"Have you heard from Aria? She was suppose to meet us here," Spencer said to the others.

"No, last I heard she and Mr-Ezra got into a fight," Emily said looking at them.

"This cannot be good," Hanna said then walked with them further into the woods.

…

Ezra on the other hand had poured himself his third glass of scotch since she had left. He felt horrible about what he said. What had he been thinking yelling that out? He tried calling her multiple times but she wouldn't answer. He sent her a lot of text messages but no replies.

…

Aria's shirt had been thrown across the room, along with her jeans and her bra. Noel's shirt and pants also thrown across the room. They had no clue why they were doing this but it was happening and they were glad it was. Noel was kissing Aria's neck; she let out a moan of pleasure as she felt him enter her.

Aria always thought her first time would be with Ezra, but she was very, very wrong. Her first time was with the guy her friends didn't trust. Noel Kahn.

…

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Chloe!**


End file.
